


Days Long Forgotten

by crowkids



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: angels alive, darwins alive, everyones alive and happy, except Shaw, i dont care my babies have no problems and are happy always, its an au shhh, kind of crack kind of ooc, shaw is dead and unhappy, this is me in denial, vague cherik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowkids/pseuds/crowkids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>something short and sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days Long Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting, which is exciting! just some happy stuff, to cheer up a certain tumblr user.  
> special thanks to M, my amazing beta and amazing friend!!!

The sun hung low in the sky, sparkling upon the waves. The sky was painted with hues of red, orange, pink, and hints blue coming in. A sort of ambience was in the air.

  
Charles leaned back on his forearms in the sand, legs crossed. He watched through his sunglasses as Erik swimmed with the children, the leanness of Erik’s body in the hazy summer day. A smirk played at his lips.

  
He stood with a grunt, making his way to the water.

  
“Charles!” Raven shouted, waving at him from where she was thigh deep in the water, her blue complexion complemented by the waves lapping at her.

  
He waded in, coming to where Raven and the others were. Darwin and Alex were wrestling for a ball, Angel swimming to her heart's desire, Sean somewhere farther out messing with the sea life, Hank and Raven waiting for the ball to be claimed so they could continue their game, and Erik swimming vague laps.

  
“Wanna play? We’re waiting for Darwin and Alex to stop catfighting so we can continue.” Raven smiled.

  
“No, thanks. I shouldn’t have gotten out from under the shade in the first place. I fear I’ll be covered in freckles and burnt to a crisp if I stay out too long.”

  
Raven playfully pouted, but suddenly Darwin was there, shoving the ball at Raven, and the four were off, splashing and play fighting.

  
“Hi, professor.” Angel said, and Charles nearly jumped out of his skin. Angel was about two feet away, crouching down in the water so only her head was above it.

  
“Hello, Angel. What are you up to?”

  
“Nothing.” She replied, a mischievous grin on her face.

  
Charles looked down at her in confusion, and then strong, calloused hands were on his shoulder, and with a shout he was pushed under water.

  
The hands didn’t stay, moving away once he was completely under, and he burst out with a gasp. He turned to Erik, who was looking at him innocently.

  
“You-you-” He sputtered, his hair plastered to his forehead and getting in his eyes.

  
Angel burst out in laughter, and Erik gave up his act and chuckled along.

  
“I don’t know why I thought the beach was a good idea. Or letting you two ever talk, let alone do pranks.” Charles complained, but he was smiling.

  
“You love us.” Erik teased, and Charles flushed.

  
“I tolerate you.” Charles rebuttled.

  
“Nuh uh! You love us!” Angel said, a bit loud, and it drawed the attention of the rest of the children.

  
“What’d ya say, Angel?” Raven called out, putting a hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun.

  
“Charles loves us!” Angel replied, and Charles let out a long-suffering sigh.  
Raven let out a laugh and made her way over, the boys following.

  
“Of course he does!” Raven said, splashing Charles gently with water.  
“No, I don’t. You are all heathens and I have no idea why I put up with you.” Charles protested.

  
“Awh, professor, you’re hurtin’ our feelins’!” Alex said, putting a dramatic hand over his heart.

  
Hank snorted, and Darwin put a supportive hand on Alex's shoulder.  
“It’s okay, Alex. I guess since Charles doesn’t love us, he won’t care if we stop listening to him and do everything Erik says.”

  
Erik smiled, big and sharky, “Yes, Charles. I guess they will all become my minions and do my bidding, while you’re inability to love stops you from saving them from my evil plan of mutant supremacy.”

  
“No! I love you all, do not listen to anything Erik ever says!” Charles burst out, causing everyone to laugh.

  
Angel was the first to hug him, pulling herself against his back, arms around his front.

  
“Group hug!” Raven called, and suddenly five other sets of arms were wrapping around him. Raven was against his front, Hank behind her, Alex and Darwin on his left, and Erik on his right, his strong arms pulling everyone into him.

  
“Hey guys, wheres Sean?” Darwin asked.

\----

Sean sighed, sitting down on the small island he had found.

  
He had just been chasing a pod of fish, hadn’t really paid attention, and then suddenly he was about ten miles off shore and on a large rocky island he happened upon.

  
He could barely make out the main land, and his limbs were tired from all that swimming.

  
He contemplated using his power to let them know where he was, but decided Charles would use his when they needed him and he could have some alone time.  
He flopped onto his back, laced his hands under his head, and promptly fell asleep.

\----

Sean had swimmed back only when he woke from Charles frantic voice in his mind.

  
He kept his mind blank as he swimmed back, using his powers to propel himself through the water.

  
Once back, he got a huge group hug, then a thorough lecture from Erik and Charles. His skin felt sore, and a glance down showed he was bright red.

  
The next day, everyone but Raven had various degrees of sunburn, and in a special case, freckles. No one regretted it.


End file.
